Andy, oh (songfic)
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Trois ans après avoir quitté P.A.N.D.R.A, Andy est de retour au Japon. Et la chance veut que sa route croise celle de Kyousuke, justement de passage à Tokyo, lui aussi. La chance? L'argenté n'est pas de cet avis. Surveillé par l'organisation terroriste "Black Phantom", peut-il se permettre de mettre Andy en danger? (Songfic se situant dans l'arc de Black Phantom du manga original)


Salut tout le monde! :D Dans mon (ex) cours d'art contemporain, on avait parlé d'une artiste qui faisait des "performances". (Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir d'aller se renseigner sur internet!) Il y a peu, elle a retrouvé son ancien compagnon et le groupe "How I became the bomb" a écrit cette chanson pour eux :D Et quand j'ai entendu la chanson, j'ai trouvé que ça convenait parfaitement à ce couple *^* (j'ai pleiiiiiin de songfics en cours avec eux *^* Je les aime!)

J'espère que ça vous plaira :D

(The Unlimited (oui, je m'obstine) et ses personnages appartiennent à Shiina Takashi)

(Les "he" se réfèrent à Andy et les "she" à Kyousuke :D (désolée Kyousuke, désolée TT^TT))

* * *

 _There she was like a picture._

 _There she was, she was just the same._

 _There she was; he just had to know that she had forgot his name._

 _Ulay, Ulay, Oh._

Andy flânait dans les rues de Tokyo, les mains dans les poches, un léger sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Malgré son bandeau dissimulant son oeil gauche, il parvenait à reconnaitre des endroits qu'il avait parcouru des années auparavant aux côtés des membres de P.A.N.D.R.A: ce grand bâtiment, ce parc, ce marché, ce temple,…

Andy inspira profondément et, comme à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait les semaines passées avec les membres du « Catastrophe », son coeur manqua un battement et sa gorge se serra immanquablement. Oui, ces jours lui manquaient. L'ambiance, les enfants, Yugiri, Yoh, Momiji, Magi, même Momotarou… Et puis… Le brun déglutit difficilement et son coeur se serra: et puis, il y avait Kyousuke. Lui et son air moqueur et légèrement prétentieux, son sourire provoquant, son éternel uniforme scolaire noir, sa silhouette d'adolescent, ses…

Andy secoua la tête: lors de ces quelques semaines passées en leur compagnie, le major et lui s'étaient rapprochés au point qu'ils avaient même dépassé le stade de la complicité amicale. Mais leur relation avait dû rester secrète: les autres ne devaient pas savoir qu'ils partageaient la même couche plus que de coutume, qu'ils étaient bien plus que des camarades,…

Il rit doucement: combien de fois Kyousuke lui avait-il légèrement pincé le bas du dos dans l'espoir de le faire sursauter en public et risquer de dévoiler leur secret? Combien de fois s'était-il serré contre lui sous le nez des autres membres de l'équipage? Et combien de fois avait-il fait comprendre à Andy qu'il le voulait sur le champ, même debout, appuyé sur le mur du couloir principal, là où n'importe qui pouvait passer n'importe quand? Oui, le major avait tout fait pour que leur relation soit un secret mais aussi une source de « challenge », jouant sans cesse à « qui ira le plus loin » et « jusqu'où pourra-t-on aller dans la mesure du possible? ». C'était sans doute ce qui avait rendu leur relation piquante et excitante: ils ne savaient jamais quand l'un allait sauter sur l'autre, quand ils pourraient céder à leurs envies, si quelqu'un allait les entendre ou même les voir,… Jouissif, grisant, excitant. Tellement semblable à leur relation.

Andy soupira légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres: le japonais lui manquait, c'était une évidence. Et pourtant, son amour et son attirance n'avaient pas suffit à le faire rester à ses côtés. Il était parti, il avait eu besoin de réfléchir, de prendre de la distance, du recul,… Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes: son pouvoir était devenu très faible depuis le sauvetage de Yugiri et celui de Kyousuke, et son oeil voyait moins bien qu'avant. Il avait décidé de se mettre au service de la princesse Sophie et de son idéal: briser les frontières entre Espers et Normaux, les faire vivre ensemble, en communion, en paix,… L'idéal de Kyousuke en plus pacifique. Yugiri l'y avait rejoint un an plus tard, déposée par le major lui-même: il avait dit qu'elle serait plus en sécurité à leurs côtés pendant quelques temps…

Andy soupira, rouvrit les yeux et s'arrêta net: là, juste là… il était sûr d'avoir vu passer… Il serra les poings et se mit à courir, le coeur battant: il avait pu se tromper. Avec un seul oeil opérationnel et parmi la foule, il avait franchement pu se méprendre et confondre cette personne avec un simple passant. Mais alors, pourquoi son coeur battait-il si vite? Pourquoi était-il persuadé d'avoir raison? Le brun déglutit et poussa légèrement des passants qui l'empêchaient d'avancer, grommela un « pardon » agacé, tourna au coin de la rue,… S'arrêta net et appela, le coeur battant:

-Hyoubu?!

Le sourire d'Andy s'élargit lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se retourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé et l'autre froncé, droit dans son uniforme sombre,… Tellement semblable à la seule photo qu'Andy avait gardé des membres de P.A.N.D.R.A, exactement semblable à celui qu'il était quelques années auparavant,… L'américain sourit plus largement: Hyoubu. Mais son sourire se figea alors que l'argenté le dévisageait en silence, sans avoir l'air de le reconnaitre. Se souvenait-il seulement de lui? De son nom? De ce qu'ils avaient vécu et partagé? Andy pâlit: l'avait-il oublié?

 _Thinking back to the last time._

 _On the wall as they turned away._

 _Walking back; was it just a dream or did he hear her say?_

 _Ulay, Ulay, Oh._

Il se pointa du doigt et se rapprocha de quelques pas, souriant:

-C'est moi: Andy. Andy Hinomiya.

Le regard si particulier de Kyousuke s'éclaira furtivement et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres de quelques millimètres, comme s'il peinait à se souvenir de lui avec précision. Le brun se rapprocha encore:

-Tu te souviens? J'avais rejoint ton organisation il y a plus ou moins trois ans. Et… (Il ouvrit fébrilement sa veste verte pour s'emparer délicatement de son limiteur pour le brandir face à Kyousuke) Tu m'avais donné ça, faisant de moi un membre honoraire.

Il retint un léger rire au souvenir de son départ, le camouflant avec un sourire teinté de nostalgie et d'une once de tristesse: oui, le jour où il avait quitté P.A.N.D.R.A restait un souvenir étrange, à la fois douloureux et rassurant. D'un côté, il n'était pas fait pour ça, pas fait pour l'idéal de Hyoubu, pas fait pour cette association criminelle aux moyens parfois trop excessifs. De l'autre, ça lui avait fendu le coeur de laisser derrière lui des personnes adorables comme Yugiri, attachantes comme Momiji, Yoh et Momotarou, rassurantes comme Magi,… Mais surtout de laisser Hyoubu derrière lui. Mais il n'était réellement pas fait pour cette vie: il devait partir. Même si l'ambiance familiale et chaleureuse du « Catastrophe » lui manquait, il devait partir.

Ils avaient tous tenté de le retenir, chacun à leur manière. Momiji en insistant pour qu'il réfléchisse encore un peu, Magi en lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait une dette envers eux, Yoh en le pressant faussement de partir, Yugiri avec ses sourires et ses grands yeux lumineux,… Kyousuke…

Andy avait tenté de partir sans avoir à dire « au revoir » au major: il savait que ce serait trop douloureux pour eux deux. Mais Kyousuke était rentré à l'hôtel pile au moment où il le quittait. Impossible de faire demi-tour, de jouer la comédie,… Il avait dû avouer qu'il partait. Et Kyousuke avait aussi essayé de le retenir, à sa manière, simplement avec une phrase, une question. Andy avait réellement failli céder. Il avait failli rester, poser son sac et serrer le japonais contre lui. Au lieu de ça, il s'était justifié avec quelques phrases toutes faites, avait tendu son limiteur vers l'argenté, incapable de dire à voix haute ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Kyousuke l'avait longuement regardé lui, l'air imperturbable, sans faire mine d'intervenir, puis il avait baissé les yeux vers son poing et le limiteur qui tournait doucement entre sa main fermée. Puis, il avait prit une inspiration et avait posé sa main sur la sienne, le faisant sursauter. Se rapprochant de lui, l'argenté lui avait soufflé à l'oreille, d'une voix douce et rieuse à la fois:

- _Garde-le: je fais de toi un membre honoraire._

Et il s'était éloigné vers l'hôtel, sans un regard en arrière, sans tenter de le retenir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. D'un côté, Andy en avait été soulagé: il n'avait pas eu à se justifier, à regretter son choix, à essayer de consoler ou de rassurer Kyousuke,… Non, le japonais avait simplement accepté son choix et l'avait laissé partir. Pourtant, le fait qu'il n'ait rien tenté lui faisait mal, indirectement. Secrètement, il avait espéré que l'argenté le retiendrait, lui dirait ce qu'il pensait…  
Avait-il été blessé? Avait-il eu l'impression qu'Andy l'abandonnait? Le quittait? Le repoussait? Avait-il été dévasté, triste, en colère?

Puis, alors qu'il s'avançait de nouveau pour s'éloigner de l'hôtel et de son passé, après avoir contemplé le dos de l'argenté, alors qu'il n'avait fait que quelques pas, il s'était retourné vivement. A ce moment-là, il était pratiquement sûr que… Il avait secoué la tête: pendant un instant, il avait cru que Kyousuke venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Andy avait soupiré, le coeur encore battant, et il s'était éloigné, le cri résonnant sans fin dans ses oreilles:

- _Andy!_

 _Trying his best to forget her._

 _Trying his best to just keep his stride._

 _Kept his word, but he knows he heard Ulay, Ulay, Oh._

 _Ulay, Ulay, Oh._

Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'oublier, il avait tout fait pour éviter de se souvenir de ses sourires, de ses cheveux d'un blanc si pur, de ses yeux gris-verts, de son attitude moqueuse, de ses petites manies,… Il avait fait de son mieux pour se forger à avancer sans se retourner, sans ressasser le passé.

Andy avait réussi à entrer en contact avec lui, quelques semaines après son départ: il avait voulu promettre à Kyousuke qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais, qu'il reviendrait le voir une fois qu'il aurait réfléchi. Mais le japonais avait ri à l'autre bout du fil:

- _Tu ferais mieux de m'oublier, Hinomiya. Moi et tout ce que tu as vécu à nos côtés: c'est plus sûr pour toi et pour les gens que tu aimes._

Andy avait cligné des yeux ébahis: est-ce que Kyousuke était sérieux? Est-ce qu'il lui demandait vraiment de l'oublier?

- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes: tu fais partie des gens que j'aime, Hyoubu, je ne peux pas t'oublier comme ça, c'est impossible!_

 _-Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu respecteras ma demande et tu m'oublieras. C'est pour ton bien, Hinomiya: à te souvenir de moi, tu te mets en danger. Et je ne veux pas te perdre comme ça._

 _-Alors tu préfères qu'on rompe et qu'on s'oublie? Ce n'est pas me perdre ça?_

Il y avait eu un court silence, comme si Kyousuke réfléchissait à ses mots:

- _C'est mieux ainsi… Te perdre ainsi me fera moins mal que de te perdre à jamais._

 _-Alors c'est tout… Tu ne veux plus me voir de peur de me perdre, mais en faisant ça tu me perds quand même._

 _-Je ne veux pas que tu meures ou que tu sois en danger, c'est tout._ (Soupir) _Je fais ça pour ton bien, même si ça me rend malade: promets-moi que tu vas m'oublier, que tu vas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé,…_

- _Hors de question._

 _-Andy…_

La voix de Kyousuke était lasse, comme s'il était fatigué de faire la leçon à un enfant. Et Andy s'était tu, comme si le major l'avait giflé: comment pouvait-il mettre autant de désespoir dans un seul mot, dans son simple prénom?

- _Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi._

 _-Je…_

 _-S'il te plait._

Alors, Andy avait déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée, puis, il avait soufflé, la voix rauque, remplie de regrets:

-… _Je te le promets…_

Il était sûr que Kyousuke avait sourit, ce sourire triste qu'il lui avait laissé voir de temps en temps. Puis, il en était certain, au moment de raccrocher, il avait distinctement entendu un murmure dans le combiné, comme si l'argenté avait laissé échapper ce souffle sans le faire exprès:

- _Je t'aime, Andy._

Mais il avait tenu parole. Il avait raccroché avant d'essuyer rageusement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- _Je t'aime aussi, abruti._

 _There she was like a picture._

 _There she was, she was just the same._

 _There she was; he just had to know she had not forgot his name._

 _Ulay, Ulay, Oh._

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, debout dans une ruelle de Tokyo, seuls au monde.  
Comme si le temps s'était arrêté le temps qu'ils se reconnaissent et se parlent, se retrouvent, se rappellent l'un à l'autre. Comme s'ils s'étaient téléportés sur une île déserte, dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait les entendre ou les interrompre. Et pourtant, le silence entre eux commençait à se faire lourd, long, hésitant.

Malgré cela, Andy ne parvenait pas à arrêter de sourire: Kyousuke n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau, aussi lumineux et pourtant discret, aussi mince, toujours avec son uniforme scolaire, avec ce sourire en coin si particulier,… Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'il serait capable de l'oublier? Comment l'argenté avait-il pu croire qu'il parviendrait à le rayer de sa mémoire après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après leur rapprochement si fusionnel?

Mais la question n'était pas de savoir si lui ne l'avait pas oublié. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était si Kyousuke se souvenait de lui. Est-ce que le japonais était réellement déterminé à l'effacer de sa vie, de son passé et de ses souvenirs? Andy déglutit difficilement et sourit:

-Tu… Tu te souviens de moi, Hyoubu?

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'avoir rayé de ses souvenirs comme ça: personne ne peut oublier un être cher aussi rapidement et facilement. Et puis, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça, si? Ah, mais peut-être que… Peut-être que le bandeau cachant son oeil gauche jouait un rôle? Peut-être empêchait-il Kyousuke de le reconnaitre pleinement?

Andy baissa la tête:

-Attends.

Passant fébrilement la main sous l'élastique de son cache-oeil, il l'ôta vivement et redressa de nouveau la tête, souriant plus largement:

-Là! Tu te souviens maintenant? J'avais l'oeil gauche ambré et je pouvais annihiler les PES des Espers que je touchais ou approchais.

Il avait absolument besoin que Kyousuke lui réponde, qu'il lui fasse entendre sa voix, qu'il lui sourie, qu'il réagisse,… Qu'il le reconnaisse… Mais le sourire de l'américain se figea petit à petit à petit et il déglutit avant de faire un pas en avant, hésitant, son bandeau dans une main et son limiteur dans l'autre:

-Tu ne… Tu ne te souviens pas?

Alors, le japonais sursauta légèrement et son sourire s'élargit légèrement, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il souffla, la voix légèrement rauque et pourtant teintée de sa moquerie habituelle:

-Je pensais t'avoir dit de m'oublier, Hinomiya.

Andy esquissa un sourire rassuré et dit en riant vaguement:

-Je suis d'un naturel obstiné.

Kyousuke sourit et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en haussant les épaules:

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'en ferais qu'à ta tête.

Et le sourire d'Andy fut rejoint par celui, teinté de nostalgie, du japonais.

 _There he was like his picture._

 _There he was; he was just the same._

 _There he was. He could never know she could never give his name._

 _Ulay, Ulay, Oh._

Il était là. Debout, juste en face de lui. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille, son oeil gris si particulier, l'autre dissimulé par un bandeau, son sourire hésitant, sa silhouette athlétique fine, sa peau légèrement hâlée,… Tellement semblable à la seule photo que Kyousuke avait gardé des membres de P.A.N.D.R.A… Exactement semblable à celui qu'il était quelques années auparavant…  
Andy…

L'argenté sourit légèrement alors que son coeur s'emballait: il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Lui et son air hésitant, lui et sa stature,… Il n'avait pas changé… Andy était toujours aussi superbe, lumineux, rassurant,… Il était tellement beau, tellement… Tellement lui.

Le japonais déglutit difficilement mais ne bougea pas d'un poil, ne fit pas mine de se rapprocher ou même de prononcer son nom.

Pourquoi était-il revenu? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il simplement pas oublié, comme il le lui avait demandé de le faire? Pourquoi avait-il désobéi? Pourquoi se mettait-il en danger de la sorte? Kyousuke déglutit et jeta un coup d'oeil furtif sur les côtés et sur les toits des bâtiments les surplombants: des espions de Black Phantom pouvaient être partout et s'ils le voyaient en compagnie d'Andy et s'ils comprenaient ce que l'américain représentait à ses yeux…

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes: il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre Andy en danger. En le reconnaissant trop vite, en souriant trop, en se jetant dans ses bras, il pouvait condamner l'américain en une poignée de secondes. Et c'était hors de question. Andy était trop important à ses yeux pour qu'il se permette de le mettre en danger de la sorte.

Le japonais cligna des yeux, faisant mine de ne pas le reconnaitre, jouant la carte de l'incompréhension, le suppliant silencieusement de se taire et de faire demi-tour:

- _Je t'en prie, tais-toi et fais demi-tour… Je t'en prie._

-Tu te souviens? J'avais rejoint ton organisation il y a plus ou moins trois ans. Et… Tu m'avais donné ça, faisant de moi un membre honoraire.

La lèvre inférieure de Kyousuke se mit à trembler sous le coup de l'émotion: Andy brandissait son limiteur. Andy brandissait le limiteur qu'il lui avait offert, celui qu'il lui avait commandé personnellement… Andy avait gardé son cadeau et son souvenir. Andy ne l'avait pas oublié.  
Et alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il pourrait garder son air sceptique et intouchable, il sentit son coeur battre la chamade et des larmes d'émotion envahir ses yeux: sa gorge se serra et il entrouvrit la bouche…

Son murmure mourut sur ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ait commencé à prononcer le prénom du brun: non. Il devait le protéger. Et pour ça, il devait s'empêcher de lui répondre, de montrer aux espions de Black Phantom à quel point il aimait Andy…

-Tu… Tu te souviens de moi, Hyoubu?

- _Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, imbécile: comment aurais-je pu t'oublier?_

Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait sourire et prononcer le nom tant aimé d'Andy… Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de se téléporter juste dans ses bras, de se serrer contre lui, de sourire, de rire, de l'embrasser, de souffler son nom, son prénom:

- _Oh… Andy…_

 _Thinking back to the last time._

 _On the wall as he turned away._

 _Turning back, did he even know?_ _Did he ever hear her say_

 _Ulay, Ulay, Oh?_

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus seuls à seuls, c'était lors du départ de l'américain. Quand il était revenu à l'hôtel juste après son ultime rencontre avec Saotome, il avait senti son coeur s'arrêter quelques secondes: Andy sortait du hall d'entrée, la tête basse, l'air renfrogné et triste à la fois, un sac sur les épaules. Même sans user de sa télépathie ou de ses pouvoirs, Kyousuke avait immédiatement compris que le brun partait, qu'il les laissait derrière,… Qu'il l'abandonnait. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Alors qu'ils étaient devenus tellement plus que des compagnons…

Quand Andy s'était arrêté en le reconnaissant, l'air à la fois heureux et désespéré, il avait déglutit, dessiné une expression neutre sur son visage, et avait demandé, comme s'il lui reprochait d'avance sa réponse:

- _Où vas-tu?_

Andy avait hésité, et Kyousuke avait senti son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine: il ne parviendrait pas à le convaincre de rester avec eux. Il en était sûr. Alors… Alors pourquoi essayait-il tout de même de le garder à ses côtés? Le visage neutre de Hyoubu avait dissimulé son chagrin grandissant, se contentant de se taire et de le regarder une dernière fois, détaillant son visage unique, ses yeux,… S'il essayait de parler, s'il tentait de le retenir, il savait que sa voix rauque finirait par flancher, qu'il finirait par céder, par s'effondrer dans ses bras et par se mettre à sangloter. Il avait eu mal, si mal… Et Andy avait continué de parler, d'expliquer ses raisons, de se justifier,… Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que le regarder et dissimuler sa douleur et sa peine derrière ce masque d'indifférence sceptique qu'il maitrisait si bien…

Andy avait arrêté de parler, lui avait adressé un sourire, espérant sans doute une réponse, un geste, un signe, de sa part. Peut-être même un sourire… Mais Kyousuke n'avait rien pu faire, juste le fixer bêtement, sans pouvoir articuler quoi que ce soit, sans pouvoir faire un seul mouvement… Pourtant, il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de s'énerver, de le supplier de rester avec lui, de se serrer contre lui, de lui montrer à quel point il était important pour lui,… De lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui à ses côtés. Au lieu de ça, il s'était tu.

Le brun avait perdu son sourire, s'était rapproché et, sortant sa main de sa poche, en avait sorti une chainette. Kyousuke avait tressailli imperceptiblement, juste un léger froncement de sourcil et un léger mouvement des lèvres: Andy lui tendait le limiteur qu'il lui avait offert. Andy le rejetait. Andy ne voulait plus de lui… Il avait eu l'impression que l'américain venait de l'achever, de le poignarder dans le dos une fois de plus. Il avait eu si mal, tellement mal qu'il avait senti sa gorge se serrer et son coeur s'arrêter. Mais il s'était contenté de regarder le limiteur, sans parvenir à s'en détacher.

Le brun l'avait regardé fixement, attendant qu'il réponde, qu'il réagisse. Kyousuke avait pris une grande inspiration, avait levé les yeux vers lui, plongé dans son regard déterminé… Et avait baissé la tête, un sourire triste sur les lèvres: il ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis, il devait respecter son choix… Alors, il avait posé sa main sur le poing de l'américain, le ramenant contre son coeur, et avait soufflé:

- _Garde-le: je fais de toi un membre honoraire._

Et il s'était éloigné sans un regard en arrière, se forgeant un sourire qu'il maitrisait si bien… Mais après quelques pas, il s'était arrêté, s'était mordu la lèvre, des larmes commençant à envahir ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir même ses pieds. Il s'était brusquement retourné, la voix rauque, presque brisée par le chagrin:

- _Andy!_

Mais quand le brun s'était arrêté, Kyousuke avait senti des larmes rouler sur ses joues, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il refusait qu'Andy le voie ainsi: faible, larmoyant,… Alors, il avait grimacé et s'était téléporté sur le toit de l'hôtel pour cacher ses larmes. Il était tombé sur les genoux et avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, fondant en larmes sans avoir à se cacher:

- _Andy…_

 _Trying her best to forget him._

 _Trying her best just to keep her stride._

 _Ulay, Ulay, Oh._

 _Ulay, Ulay, Oh._

Kyousuke avait tout fait pour l'oublier: il s'était encore plus rapproché de Kaoru pour essayer de se convaincre qu'il l'aimait, tentative futile pour se forcer à oublier Andy, avait fait face aux membres de Black Phantom et comprit le danger que courait l'américain si ces cinglés apprenaient ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux… Et l'oubli était devenu sa priorité première: pour le protéger, il devait absolument l'oublier. Et il refusait de mettre l'homme qu'il aimait en danger inutilement.

Il avait brûlé chaque photo d'Andy seul, s'était débarrassé des affaires oubliées, l'avait effacé de la mémoire de tous les enfants (sauf de celle de Yugiri, qui avait insisté pour se rappeler de lui),… Mais il y en avait une qu'il n'avait pas pu jeter, une qu'il avait été incapable de brûler avec les autres… C'était une photo prise par Yugiri, en catimini: une photo de prise de trois quart où Andy avait saisit sa main, une photo où ils s'échangeaient un regard mutin et un sourire complice. Radieux, lumineux, heureux… Ensemble.

Il l'avait longuement regardée, sa main avait tremblé… Et il l'avait serrée contre son coeur, le visage déformé par la douleur, la peine et le chagrin. Il ne pouvait pas.  
Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se forcer à oublier Andy. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, pas après qu'il l'ait fait sien et qu'ils se soient promis de s'appartenir à jamais. Kyousuke avait été faible à ce moment-là. Il avait gardé la photo comme un trésor secret, la cachant dans un livre qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa cabine: il avait été faible.

Mais par la suite, il s'était forcé à, si ce n'est oublier, ne plus penser à Andy. Redevenir l'être solitaire qu'il avait toujours été. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment seul: il y avait tous les membres de P.A.N.D.R.A, ses « enfants »,… Sa famille. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Comme si Andy avait laissé un vide immense à la fois dans son coeur et sur le bateau… Certes, Magi, son « enfant » le plus proche de lui, était adorable, protecteur et gentil, mais il avait ce côté renfrogné et un peu trop… Oui: il se comportait avec lui à la fois en le respectant comme son ainé et à la fois comme un enfant qu'il devrait surveiller.

Kyousuke soupira: c'était ça. Magi était trop protecteur, toujours derrière lui pour lui rappeler de prendre ses médicaments, s'assurer de sa santé, venir le chercher par la peau du dos quand il allait taquiner cet idiot de Minamoto ou quand il allait voir Kaoru et les Children, voire même lui passer un savon. Pff, Magi était toujours là pour lui, certes, mais surtout toujours là pour le réprimander, lui rappeler leur objectif,… Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant! Et le fait qu'il ait gardé un corps d'adolescent n'arrangeait pas les choses!

L'absence d'Andy se faisait surtout sentir la nuit, lorsque l'argenté se réveillait en sursaut et en pleurs après avoir été hanté une nouvelle fois par les démons de son passé. D'habitude, le brun le serrait contre lui, le rassurait, lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, le berçait contre lui,… Mais là, il était seul, sans personne pour le rassurer après ses cauchemars. Cauchemars qui avaient légèrement changé depuis le départ de l'américain…  
Il voyait ses anciens frères d'armes mourir les uns après les autres, Saotome pointer son arme sur lui… Et au lieu de lui tirer immédiatement comme d'habitude, il se décalait légèrement, laissant apparaitre Gilliam, le leader de Black Phantom, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, et un fusil pointé sur la tête d'Andy. Kyousuke hurlait, essayait de se lever, d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Ne pouvait que regarder lorsque le leader de Black Phantom tirait immanquablement. Et quand il croisait le regard sans vie du brun, Saotome faisait feu, et il se réveillait, en sueur, tremblant de tous ses membres, le visage trempé de larmes.

Alors il s'asseyait dans son lit, ramenait ses jambes contre lui et enfouissait son visage dans ses genoux en sanglotant, sortant parfois la précieuse photo de sa cachette, laissant parfois échapper le prénom d'Andy entre deux hoquets…

Il avait tout fait pour l'oublier, mais plus il se forçait à le faire, plus il avait du mal à y arriver…

 _There they were like the picture._

 _There they were, they were just the same._

 _There they were, but he walked away and her eyes could only say_

 _Ulay, Ulay, Oh._

Ils étaient là, debout, se faisant face, immobiles comme si c'était une photo,…  
Pareils à eux-même, sans avoir changé, ou presque. Perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, Andy légèrement hésitant, Kyousuke légèrement distant,…

Le brun esquissa un sourire:

-Tu n'as pas changé.

L'argenté haussa les épaules, un demi sourire sur les lèvres, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon sombre:

-Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps: je ne vieillis pas.

-Et tu ne grandis pas non plus, on dirait.

-C'est vexant, ça.

Andy sourit et Kyousuke poussa un léger soupir:

-Si je grandissais, j'aurais l'air ridicule.

-Je te préfère comme ça, de toute façon.

-Sale pervers pédophile.

-Sale cougar.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues secondes puis, Andy éclata de rire: bon sang, qu'est-ce que ces petites joutes verbales lui avaient manqué! Qu'est-ce que les sourires de Kyousuke lui avaient manqué! Qu'est-ce que sa simple présence lui avait fait défaut!

Quand son fou rire se calma, américain souffla, les yeux brillants:

-Tu m'as manqué, Hyoubu.

L'argenté se raidit imperceptiblement et jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers les bâtiments:

 _-Bon sang, Hinomiya, tais-toi, je t'en supplie._

Là, juste au sommet du building le plus haut, il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette. Paranoïa? Danger réel? Kyousuke ne voulait courir aucun risque. Il haussa les épaules et passa une main faussement légère dans ses cheveux:

-Bah n'exagère pas: nous n'étions pas si proches que ça non plus.

Andy tressaillit brutalement et écarquilla des yeux horrifiés: comment ça « pas si proches que ça »?! Mais… Et ces « Je t'aime » qu'ils s'étaient échangés? Ces nuits passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre? Ces secrets offerts? Ces sourires ravis? L'américain sentit son coeur manquer un battement douloureux et il fronça les sourcils:

-Que… Comment… Comment ça?… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Le regard que lui jeta Kyousuke lui fit encore plus mal que la balle qu'il avait reçue trois ans plus tôt: un regard rempli de mépris, de dédain, de lassitude… Alors qu'il le regardait avec des yeux si doux et brillants il y avait moins de deux minutes…

-Hyoubu…

-Sur ce, je dois y aller, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. (Sa voix s'éteignit dans sa gorge et il inspira profondément avant de relever la tête vers Andy, l'air impassible) Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

Le brun pâlissait à vue d'oeil et ses yeux ne le quittaient pas, comme s'il peinait à comprendre l'attitude de celui qui avait partagé sa couche, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Au fond de lui, Andy devait comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, que l'argenté lui cachait quelque chose,… Mais le choc était trop douloureux, trop soudain, pour qu'il y réfléchisse mieux. Pour qu'il mette sa peine et sa déception de côté.

- _Ne m'en veux pas, Andy, je t'en prie…_ (Souffla Kyousuke en lui-même, incapable de le prévenir) _Je fais ça pour ton bien, pour te protéger._

Le japonais ferma les yeux un court instant, poussa un long soupir et redressa la tête, croisa le regard perdu d'Andy… Faillit céder et se jeter dans ses bras. Se rappela de la silhouette sur le toit qui le suivait depuis plusieurs rues déjà… Entrouvrit la bouche... Se retourna:

-A un de ces jours peut-être.

Et comme il sentait son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et sa gorge lui faire mal, il entendit distinctement Andy appeler:

-Hyoubu!

Le japonais se mordit violemment la lèvre jusqu'au sang, incapable d'empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues livides:

-Pardonne-moi…

Il se força à ne pas se retourner, à lui adresser un sourire, à lui adresser un petit signe discret…  
Andy cligna des yeux et, l'instant d'après, accompagné d'un claquement de doigts, Kyousuke disparut.

Le laissant seul dans la ruelle. Seul avec son chagrin.  
Seul avec sa douleur.

Andy ne sentit pas une larme rouler sur sa joue, pas plus que la légère caresse, qu'il croyait être celle du vent, sur son épaule :

-Hyoubu…

De l'autre côté de la ruelle, incapable de détourner le regard du dos légèrement courbé de l'américain, Hyoubu, la main sur ses lèvres, s'empêcha de murmurer, laissant ses yeux parler pour lui:

- _Andy…_

* * *

Et voilà! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu! ^^

Je trouve qu'ils sont tellement parfaits ensembles *^* Un truc de dingue! *^* Et cette chanson correspond tellement bien à la mentalité de Hyoubu *^*

Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt! :D


End file.
